


Asami, Master of ALL elements.

by OGkarla



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OGkarla/pseuds/OGkarla
Summary: Turns out Asami happens to be an Avatar also!





	Asami, Master of ALL elements.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something based off of a post i saw on Pinterest a while back. So I decided to make it a little longer...? Idk, credit to the person who made the picture im talking about. Id link it if I could find it!  
> Enjoy!

 

* * *

 

  After a Long meeting with Raiko and other High officials, the girls walked out of the Room hand in hand.

“How about we go get some lunch at that noodle shop Opal and Bolin took us too last week?” Korra said as she turned to Asami.

“Sounds like a great idea to me!” Asami said.

 They walked a little further out of the building and were immediately surrounded by reporters. With annoyed faces they came to a stop and were ready to answer any questions as soon as possible just to be able to go eat.

 “Miss Sato, do you find it intimidating being a non-bender dating the _“Master of ALL elements”_?” One of the reporters said, almost shoving a mic into Asami’s face.

 “NOT AT ALL! In fact, i’m a bender myself you know!” Asami said, with a smug grin on her face, and wide-eyed Korra turned to face her.

 “Really?” said the reporter.

 “Mhmm” she hummed, “Well, I must be an airbender… after all, Korra always tells me that I take her breath away!” she said, her grin now even wider.

   Korra looks away, trying to hide her blush from the flashing cameras.

   Asami notices her girlfriend’s face and adds;

“Plus, the way I get her all hot and bothered, I gotta be a firebender…” she says. Korra can feel her redness growing even more as she hears her lover's words.

“Every night, those **boulders** are under my complete control. So I just _have_ to be an earthbender!” She says with a chuckle.

   Korra, almost as red as Asami’s shirt tugs on her arm, “uh, Sami? Babe? Maybe you could stop n--”

   Asami, cutting off Korra’s words blurts out;

"OH! And i'm definitely a waterbender, 'cause when I do this thing with my tongue," she says sticking her tongue out, almost as if she were to demonstrate,"She--"

" **N..N..** **NOOOOO!"** Korra yells as she muffles Asami's mouth with her right hand, and shoves her own blushing face into her left hand.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please like and comment! ^3^


End file.
